


McCall Milk

by kakegu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Cow Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Developing Relationship, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Sexual Frustration, Top Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakegu/pseuds/kakegu
Summary: Scott is a milk vendor in town, Liam is one of his most loyal customers but when he discovers a different taste in milk he decides to help him by discovering that the milk did not come from a cow as he believed.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	McCall Milk

Liam had woken up early again, just before the sun came and still having some sleep with his eyes wide open but none of that mattered since he wanted to personally receive the milk delivery boy. Even in his pajamas, he left his house when he heard the sound of Scott's motorcycle.  
Liam greeted the delivery man with a big smile in return along with a packet of glass bottles of McCall brand milk.  
"You woke up very early today Liam  
"I just like the milk you sell, it has a flavor that the others don't.  
He took one of the jars to sip it directly and his taste buds would delight. From the first time, he had bought milk from the local vendor he fell in love with the natural and creamy taste of milk so he took a long drink leaving a white mustache on his lips but there was something in the milk that tasted different to him, a taste that just it felt but it was sour.  
"Is something wrong Liam?  
“It is as if the milk were different, I cannot explain it, but something is not the same.  
“really? It is the same as always but I have to go, there are other clients and I'm falling behind.  
Liam said goodbye to Scott by shaking his hand as the handsome man went on his motorcycle. He couldn't stop thinking about the taste of milk all day long if there was something strange about milk and he didn't want his friend to close his business just because of the strange taste of milk, so that same night he went to the local Scott on the outskirts of town still waiting to find him.  
When the store arrived it was already closed but I could see a light coming from the back so he went to look out of one of the windows to see if Scott was still there.  
Liam couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, sitting on the floor was a naked Scott playing with his hard penis while with his free hand he pushed a dildo in his ass. The sight was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen before with Scott's well-muscled, well-shaped body covered in a thin layer of sweat but the strangest thing was the strange hoses that were connected to his friend's pecs.  
The hoses were connected to a machine and moved from time to time as if they were sucking his nipples, each jerk on his nipples seemed to encourage him more to get the dildo all the way down shaking his cock louder until the sighs of pleasure became loud moans until his penis exploded releasing long spurts of cum that fell on his stomach.  
Scott stretched and ripped off a basin that was connected to the machine, it was a white milk basin, the machine was a milking machine.  
His theory was confirmed when Scott removed the suckers from his nipples, allowing small drops of milk to come out of his buttons, mixing with his cum on his stomach.  
Scott watched the milk from her nipples and then threw the glass in his direction, he bent down not to be caught listening as the glass broke on the other side of the wall.  
Liam did not turn around, fearing to be discovered, if she did listening to Scott cursing and regretting the taste.  
Liam ran away from there starting to tie ties inside his head, the milk Scott sold did not come from a cow but from his nipples, that's why his chest seemed so big sometimes because of the excess milk, Scott was a cowman.  
Liam called the only person who would be awake at that time of night and who would possibly know something about Scott if there was any information about the cow-men.  
"Hello, stiles?  
"yeah, something happens? you never call that night  
Liam explained what he had seen and assumed about Scott, not a detail escaped from his account.  
"Maybe he's frustrated and that changes his taste  
" What do you mean?  
"I just know that they are not very common but Scott thinks about it goes into the characteristics of one and that like cows milk changes flavor depending on their mood and the environment they are in.  
"I see, Scott seemed a little down this morning  
"Maybe he has some kind of sexual frustration and that would explain the saying, he just has to have some sex and that could make his milk taste the same again but it is just a supposition.  
"Thank you very much, Stiles  
"You're welcome Liam  
Liam rushed out of his house if he ran fast maybe he would still catch Scott at his local.  
When Scott arrived he was still sitting on the floor swinging the dildo from one side to the other in his ass while he masturbated but this time his nipples did not have the hoses so his milk ran down his pecs, he did not think twice and he walked through the door with a strong shove that startled the man a little.  
"I know how to help you  
"What day do you spend with me !? You can't enter like this  
Scott tried to cover himself but by surprise, even the dildo had come out of his ass.  
"Scott listens to me, I just came because I wanted to help you, I know what's wrong with you, so let me explain my plan.  
Liam started explaining everything from spying on him a while ago and his call with Stiles to his plan to help him but I never expect Scott to start crying.  
"Are you saying that it is all due to my frustration and that you only want to help me?  
Liam was touched by Scott's tears and reached out to hug him when he felt a sharp blow to his head.  
"Your friend knows a lot but my secret is still confidential right?!  
"He doesn't care, he doesn't care much about this and I don't think he's going to tell someone  
"In any case, why do you want to help me? You have no reason to do this, you just like my milk and that's it.  
Liam couldn't believe that after all, he was willing to do Scott believed that, he felt upset and even offended, he really wanted to help him and not just for his milk, so he stood up and looked him straight in the eye with his fists clenched in case he had to hit her to make sense.  
"That is a lie! It is not how you imagine it. I really am worried about you, I do not want ...  
Liam felt Scott's strong arms hug him, he didn't care that he was covered in milk and sweat only allowed himself to be embraced by the man's warm arms.  
"Are you really sexually frustrated?  
" Yes a little bit  
Liam took Scott's chin, raising his face that was covered in a red blush, his eyes looked like those of a shy but very affectionate puppy, he could not resist anymore and kissed him. He tried to convey all his emotions in the kiss.  
He also undressed since he was not going to be able to help Scott with clothes. Her body was not as marked as Scott's but it was not far behind either, her cock became as hard as the man's and as they were so close the two brushed against the tip.  
Liam touched Scott's large pecs, they had grown as big as a couple of melons and his brown nipples protruded from his soft, hairless skin.  
"I shave to keep the milk clean.  
Liam approached one of the nipples and brought it to his mouth sucked like a baby, the milk began to come out having that sour taste of the morning but the idea that came out of Scott liked it so he pushed him to sit on the ground and could continue to cover while one of his hands pressed the other button, letting the milk drip everywhere.  
"Liam stop this is not a good idea  
"Okay, don't fear. Your pecs are as big as his nipples and they look very sensitive, so beautiful with a nice brown color  
" For  
Scott's sighs and moans said the opposite of his mouth so Liam continued, he was not going to stop since his goal was to make the man enjoy.  
He savored the spurts of milk that came out of the nipples, swallowing each drop and the more he did the taste became more delicious, almost addictive.  
Liam raised his eyes seeing the slightly worried face of Scott, surely the man was having silly ideas like the whole disgust to know where the milk he sold came from but nothing further from reality.  
" You're good?  
"Please fuck me  
Liam agreed and lay down on the cold floor watching Scott's imposing figure on him and his big ass getting closer to his tool until he disappeared completely into the man's tight hole. His ass felt like no other, tight, wet, and hot almost like sucking on his ass.  
A jet of hot milk had come out of Scott's nipples falling into his body and the more Scott rode the more milk drained from his chest, the muscular body of his lover looked so sexy covered by all his essence.  
The nu could resist the smell of milk and straightened to continue sucking, the taste had returned to be as delicious as before or even more, is just as creamy.  
"Alto Liam, you are sucking very fast  
"Scott I'm sorry but with each onslaught, I give you your milk becomes more delicious  
"You go very fast, please stop, please  
Liam couldn't resist anymore and filled Scott's ass with his cum while Scott's cock shot long jets of his seed into his stomach. Even though they were already done and his cock was already flaccid, he hadn't moved from Scott's chest.  
"Could you stop sucking me now?  
"It's so delicious I can't stop drinking it

The next day Liam returned to Scott's place with a new look.  
"What happened to me?  
"That's why I told you to stop, my milk is so spoiled that it will make you fat like this if it is not diluted  
Liam had gained a lot of weight, his flat stomach had disappeared giving way to a big round belly and his arms were just as fat, even his cheeks were bloated.  
Despite his change Liam was happy for Scott, the taste of milk was back to the old and his business did not run the risk of closing and he had become his quality manager helping him to preserve the flavor but he had already learned when to stop.


End file.
